Trials and Tribulation
by DragonflyXxXDancer
Summary: Severus is on trial and Hermione is his legal counsel. Can she prove his innocence? Rated T to be safe. Hermione has graduated Hogwarts. AU. EWE.


**Disclaimer: **All these fabulous characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own them in any way nor am I making any money from them.

**Summary: **Severus is on trial and Hermione is his legal counsel. Can she prove his innocence? Rated T to be safe.

**A/N:** This is a response to the January 9th prompt: **"Why didn't you tell me that to start with?" **from the prompt of the day thread on the Hogwarts Online forums.

Has no beta, so there may be some mistakes!

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Trials and Tribulation**

**

* * *

**

His hands were in chains, his hair was mussed and unwashed and his clothes were torn, but nobody cared as he was led out into the courtroom.

She watched him; sorrow filled her eyes as he was pushed to his knees in front of his judge.

She was his legal counsel, the person he had paid top Galleon for and she was not going to let him down. She had the perfect case to bring in front of the Wizengamot, the perfect case in order to free him.

Though she knew it was going to be tough with Albus Dumbledore gone.

The many witches and wizards that graced the courtroom took their seats, eager for the trial to begin. The Chief Warlock stood, his eyes were narrow and hate filled. He wanted to convict the man that stood before him, sentence him to the Dementor's Kiss.

"Severus Snape, you are before us today to stand trial based on your being a Death Eater; a loyal follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, murderer of Albus Dumbledore, killer of many Muggle people and torturer of Muggles and Magic people alike. Today's proceedings will determine whether you are sent to Azkaban Prison and receive the Dementor's Kiss, or walk away a free man."

She saw his head lift slightly, acknowledging the Chief Warlock's words. She glanced around the room and saw many looks of disgust and revulsion. It saddened her.

"Miss Granger, you may present your case."

She stood from her seat and walked around the small wooden table, coming to a stop beside the beaten, tired body of her former Professor. She stared directly into the eyes of all the members of the court. "Lords and Ladies, I present Severus Snape, a man who, in his youth, made many mistakes, ones that incurred consequences that even he did not see coming."

She placed a brown paper file onto the podium where the Chief Warlock sat. "I present the testimonies of several witches and wizards involved in the Second Wizarding War. The first..." She walked back to her original position, while observing the court members reading the documents she had provided. She moved her hands in slow circles as she said, "Is a statement from Harry James Potter. As you can see, Mr Potter speaks highly of Severus Snape, protesting nothing but his innocence."

The trial continued, Hermione explaining each and every testimony she had collected; one from Ron Weasley and several other members of the Weasley family, Minerva McGonagall and even one from the late Albus Dumbledore himself, who had made sure to leave an item that would help Severus, if he was ever brought to trial.

There was half hour long recess. Hermione was brought into a small room where Severus sat waiting for her. He looked haggard and sickly; his skin was a ghostly pale... he did not look healthy.

"Oh, look at you," she gasped. "When you are released, we need to ensure you are properly fed and hydrated."

He scoffed, flicking his head to the side in an attempt to shift a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "What makes you think I will be released? Even if Potter has spoken on my behalf, that doesn't mean I'm going to be let off with an apology for the inconvenience."

She rolled her eyes. "After all this time, you still haven't learned to trust me have you?" She sighed and sat down on a plastic chair that lay across from him. "I have yet more evidence to present." She reached into her suit jacket, pulling out to small vials. They were filled with a silvery substance that he recognized instantly.

"**Why didn't you tell me that to start with?"** he screeched in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me you had my memories?"

"Quite honestly, I didn't know if I was going to be able to retrieve them from Harry. Somehow, and thank Merlin he did, he managed to rescue them from the Pensieve. But, only one vial contains your memories, and we may not need to use it. This..." she lifted it higher, bringing it into Severus' gaze. "Is a vial that contains Dumbledore's memories, they will aid your freedom."

He was stunned speechless. He had no idea the old fool that had gotten him into this mess was the one that was going to help him get out of it.

"I...I don't know what to say." His face portrayed his shock. His wide eyes focused on her smile and it invoked him to display a small one of his own.

"You will be freed, Severus. I assure you."

The trial lasted for several more days. The prosecution presented their case, but even Hermione knew that it was very weak. She gave the two vials of Severus' and Dumbledore's memories over to the court and they viewed them. She was delighted that they were finally watching the truth unfold before their very eyes.

On the final day, her gaze was fixated onto him as he was brought into the court. He still looked ill; malnourished and severely lacking sleep, but there was a gleam in those bottomless black eyes.

They connected with her as the Chief Warlock stood.

"Cleared of all charges."

She silently cheered, her lips opened to mouth a "Yes" and her hands raised to punch the air.

Harry Potter sat in the stands and quickly made his way down to the dock. He walked over to his friend and his old nemesis with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations," he said, extending his hand towards the exonerated man.

Severus obliged and shook the younger man's hand. "Even though this does not mean we are friends, Potter, I thank you for your support."

Harry nodded, told Hermione he would be waiting for her outside and then left.

She was grinning when he turned to face her. "How can I ever thank you?" he wondered out loud. "I have never shown you the respect that you deserve, Hermione. For that I am truly sorry."

She beamed. "There is no need to thank me, Severus... it was the least I could do. And thank you, for your apology."

"I hope this will not be the last we speak," he murmured as a guard unlocked the chains surrounds his wrist and ankles.

She shook her head softly. "No, I will be sure to keep in contact with you."

He smirked and nodded before leaving.

She felt immensely proud of herself. She had saved an innocent man from a virtual death sentence and had earned his respect and gratitude. A fledging new friendship was on the horizon, and in the aftermath of the War... every friendship was one to be cherished.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I think I may make a sequel to this...but I'm undecided. I guess that really depends on what everyone thinks of this short story.

Please Review! I'd love to read everyone's thoughts, but please...be kind and helpful in any criticism.

Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
